Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some instances, users can utilize their computing devices to engage with businesses, utilize web resources, and/or access information about various subjects that may be of interest to them. For example, users of a social networking system (or service) can, via their computing devices, access various pages within the social networking system to inquire about various matters, obtain information, or perform various tasks associated with the pages.
In one example, a user can utilize a computing device to access the social networking system (or service) and view information about a resource, such as a page, within the social networking system. However, under conventional approaches specifically arising in the realm of computer technology, only limited functionality can be provided to the user via the page within the social networking system. In another example, the user can use the computing device to browse online and encounter a call to action (CTA) while browsing online. However, conventional approaches to utilizing calls to action (CTA's) can be inefficient, irrelevant, or not adequately interactive. As such, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall experience associated with utilizing online resources, such as pages within social networking systems.